User talk:AuroraOfDeath
Archive numero uno or something (2012-April 2017) NOTA BENE: I'm not active on this wiki anymore. Please visit Kage's or another admin's page for any help with the wiki or the discord server. Virginity oh yes babe mmm~ Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:44, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :And the second outbreak of the Aurora virus begins 22:49, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Zehahahaha Your talk page virginity is mine 22:45, April 25, 2017 (UTC) 'THIS WAS MINE!!' I WAS GONNA DO IT GENTLY!!! Pau D. Seven (talk) 22:47, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Donquixote Doflamingo Donquixote Doflamingo has over 100,000 bytes, are bytes characters.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:39, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Re: Nami images Hello. I'm sorry for the images, I totally forgotten. I'll do it next time, sorry. Can you just send me a link with the categories please ? I don't know them, and I don't want to forget one of them next time. Nefertari Vivi297733 (talk) 27/04/17, 14:49:59 Block Hi, I saw you perma-blocking an IP, but keep it in mind that since IPs are dynamic, permablocking makes little sense for them. A long block (usually 3-6 months) is usually better and more then enough. Underage Hi, just fyi, you don't need to enforce the COPPA policy about underaged users. If you want you can report them to staff (with evidence of their age, but not screenshots) and they will take care of them (the account must be globally deactivated, a local block is not enough). Technically you are not required to do even that, so you shouldn't worry too much about it :) The rule did not change and underaged users are still not allowed. What I tried to say, it's that you don't have to feel like it's your duty to enforce that rule. If you want you can simply report them to staff. References Omatsuri's page doesn't need different references for different things because it all comes from one source, the sixth movie. To properly cite different sections of an episode or movie, we would need to use timestamps, like we do pages with chapters. The little comments within the tags don't provide any, or more, context than what is already in the main text. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 23:09, May 6, 2017 (UTC) what the hell are u trying to pullShadownlight (talk) 19:20, May 22, 2017 (UTC)SVL RE: Something to tell you I just don't get how the Devil Fruit names are a different situation than the island names. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it to Reddit, but I needed others' opinions. Meshack (talk) 21:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Flashback Category I'm sorry for making you rollback everything, and for my spelling problem (I usually rely on the web spell check) but when I tried to create a category, I just write it in the categories box (which doesn't have spell check) and then it appears when it auto fill from the category selection while editing. I'd like to ask, wouldn't it be easier to just rename the category? Rhavkin (talk) 14:33, May 27, 2017 (UTC) So... Couldn't we use a bot then? To change the name of the category on each page? And why remove to Location and groups subcategories? Basicly I planed to continue to subcategorize this and the Mentioned Only category by Characters, Locations, and Groups, and then see what else (I noticed the Flashback Introduction category has multiples of Ships, Devil Fruits, and general Plants). Could the subcategorize continue with the correct spelling? Rhavkin (talk) 18:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for answering to my questions, and if I may another, and apologize for the inconvenience; Which bot/bot operator should I ask for help on those edits? Rhavkin (talk) 22:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Canon Characters Where does List of Canon Characters stand on General Article Policies given it's over 100,000 characters, also where would one go for theories or speculations even if I have to wait for the new chapter or the next dozen or so chapters to be proven right.--Robertg27 (talk) 21:26, June 4, 2017 (UTC) But don't you think it's getting out of hand.--Robertg27 (talk) 23:41, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Cover Stories AuroraOfDeath the references that cover the latter part of Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc and The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet when using the reference code cover only reference the chapter not the cover story please help or at least tell how to do it for the future.--Robertg27 (talk) 08:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I mean look at Jinbe/History/During and After the Timeskip#Dressrosa Saga#Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, Shanks#History#Yonko Saga#From the Decks of the World: The 500, 000, 000 Man Arc and Suleiman#History#The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet. The sections of these pages use cover in there reference code but only reference the chapter not the cover and the chapter cover volumes are the wrong number.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:52, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Need help The IP user 186.151.62.238 is causing trouble on Chapter 868 and needs to be blocked. Also it would be nice to set up semi-protection since this is an IP situation and not a registered user situation. -Adv193 (talk) 20:29, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Why are you guys so afraid of the most likely/obvious outcome of Carmel and Sheep's House Children? Doesn't make any sense, and bet even if Oda confirmed it, you'd still censor it I suspect this is the same IP user and my user page is being vandalized with childish insults. -Adv193 (talk) 21:08, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Community-corner Just so you know when you updated the news for One Piece, you forgot to update the date as well which needs to be changed from June 1 to June 15. -Adv193 (talk) 02:29, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Community-corner Your Site News is off with the date.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:27, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Chapter 870 Though the page is currently locked down, I need you to add the english title into the infobox, which I have confirmed via WSJ is obviously the same title as the one from the Japanese version. -Adv193 (talk) 19:51, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) How is this my second warning if this the first time brought up to me and how this edit war if we are discussioning it in message and how exactly are they right ?To love this (talk) 19:15, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Video guideline I've made a little edit to the video guideline to make it more accurate, if you agree. Split On the Monkey D. Luffy/Personality and Relationships talk page in the section Splitting there is a sub section called Relationships can you please read it so the future for Relationships sections can become clear.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:37, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Spotlight earlier this year Hello. I wanted to ask if you ever saw the spotlight you requested go up? There were a lot of issues with spotlights earlier this year, and I am trying to make sure nobody got lost. If you did not see it, and you still wish to have a spotlight, please let me know! -- Wendy (talk) 15:39, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough - thanks for your honesty! -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Appearances, Bombs and Real World Look I've been to Wookieepedia and I don't know how this will affect how One Piece Wiki works but could we do what they do with Appearances and Sources so we can build up pages with few to little references and source material pages can list more than Characters they can also list Creatures, Events, Locations, Organizations, Titles, Sentient species, Vehicles, Vessels, Weapons, Technology and Miscellanea. After reading the recent chapter I think it is time to make a page on bombs seeing as there have been bombs from the beginning including suicide bombers like Hiluluk and Pedro or attempted suicide bombers like Dalton or that soldier from the Neptune Army (Chapter 631 (p. 8-9) Episode 551) we could use for the infobox the bomb seen with Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day in the clock tower at the end of the Alabasta Saga. Lastly the real world links like Wikipedia can be outdated and changed by outside sources, I think it would be best to make pages of there own like Eiichiro Oda and cover information outside of but still related to the series for the Cast and Staff of One Piece.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC) IP User issue I am having some issues with an IP User who is adding false information into articles. Could you please look into it? -Adv193 (talk) 21:10, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:Devil Fruits Sorry but using page names in headlines is repetitive while the content from summaries under the bigger headline or the page itself would best help understand the headline.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:22, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Edits Look I've checked the volume and a online reading and counted 20 pages for Chapter 52, the extra page is a insert from the volume and magazine. The edits I've been making are in relation to the Monkey D. Luffy/History which is under reference and I checked those other chapters before the edits, please reread chapter 52 and undo that undo also I need someone to provide content for those new references.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:40, September 27, 2017 (UTC) I did count the cover as two pages I'm talking about the page after the cover that fills the space between the rest of the chapter that only shows a panel of Dracule Mihawk and nothing else, that is the page that makes up the space from the magazine.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:06, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Did you check yet.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2017 (UTC) New Page Creation Policy Idea Hey AoD. You might have seen on the Discord's Productive Work channel, but I am getting frustrated by lazy errors in new character page creation. Users have been not including "Personality" sections, as well as mixing up the order "Abilities" and "Powers". The latter is only minor, but the lack of Personality sections is just annoying. Just today, I've found it missing on Charlotte Counter, Charlotte Cadenza, Charlotte Cabaletta, Charlotte Compote, and Toratsugu's pages. 6 recent pages missing a key section is a problem, and it is systematic. You can refer to my list of character pages missing sections, which would almost double the number of pages I have 'destubbed.' I think a new policy should be created in the Guidebook to require that all new pages to include 'Appearance,' 'Personality,' 'Abilities and Powers,' and 'History' (except in cases where a character has not made a physical appearance or does not have any fighting/special abilities). Thoughts? 04:43, October 21, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Binge While some people may consider this message spam because I sent it to more than one administrator but One Piece has been around for more than 20 years and this wikia 10 years more so for next year I think we should put a day of the week, or somewhere along those lines, where we binge on One Piece. It would help destub pages, list more Anime and Manga Differences and encourage if not attract more users like Pacifista15, HanataSanchou or Kaido King of the Beasts to destub pages that have been around just as long. I know an administrator's talk page is not the place to discus this but if you can tell me where I could put this (a forum, poll or other) it would help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:56, December 24, 2017 (UTC) MDL Relationships Seeing as it's over 100,000 bytes can you have a look at this talk page and see if you agree with the idea?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:21, February 14, 2018 (UTC)